


Drabble: "No Animals Will Be Harmed"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble: "No Animals Will Be Harmed"

TOS Drabble "No Animals Will Be Harmed" [R] (K/S, BDSM, 1/1)

Title: "No Animals Will Be Harmed"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM  
Summary: Spock starts rearranging Jim's life

================================

 

Spock disapproved of Jim using the leather belt and whip on himself. Processed animal skins. Disgusting. He didn't care much for certain Terran traditions. First thing, he had to confiscate Jim's toy bag. 

It is for the best if Jim learns to depend on me for the gratification of his perverse needs, Spock thought.

Spock realized that the old leather razor strop was an antique - that Jim would never forgive him for disposing of that - but he boldly replaced the whip and belt with a rubber strap, and a rattan cane. He chose these for their suitably Victorian flavor.


End file.
